Our Song MxM
by TransformersMangaFangirl
Summary: Just some songfics with my favourite couple EVER! Don't like, don't read.
1. 1 Criminal

**A long time I wanted to make a fanfic MikoXMegatron. I love this couple, no matter what people say. I decided to start with a songfics.**

**Here is the first** **one. I don't own the characters or the song. **

* * *

><p><em>He is a hustler, he's no good at all<em>  
><em>He is a loser, he's a bum-bum-bum-bum<em>  
><em>He lies, he bluffs, he's unreliable<em>  
><em>He is a sucker with a gun-gun-gun-gun<em>

_I know you told me I should stay away_  
><em>I know you said he's just a dog astray-ay<em>  
><em>He is a bad boy with a tainted heart<em>  
><em>And even I know this ain't smart<em>

_But, mama, I'm in love with a criminal_  
><em>And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical<em>  
><em>Mamma, please don't cry, I will be all right<em>  
><em>All reason aside, I just can't deny, I love that guy<em>

_He is a villain by the devil's law_  
><em>He is a killer just for fun-fun-fun-fun<em>  
><em>That man's a snitch, unpredictable<em>  
><em>He's got no conscious, he got none-none-none-none<em>

_Oh-oh... I kno-ow..._  
><em>Should've let go, but no<em>  
><em>'Cause he's a bad boy with a tained heart<em>  
><em>And even I know this ain't smart<em>

_But, mama, I'm in love with a criminal_  
><em>And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical<em>  
><em>Mama, please don't cry, I will be all right<em>  
><em>All reason aside, I just can't deny, I love that guy<em>

**_Criminal (Britney__ Spears)_**

It was the cruelest mech of the universe. He was responsible for putting his own planet in darkness. It was a cold, arrogant and ruthless warrior.

And Miko Nakadai was in love with him. She was in love with the Decepticon leader, Megatron.

She might be many things, but she was not stupid. She knew about it. She knew all about his thirst for power and all the horrible things he had done.

But she could not avoid. Even without understanding why ... she loved the mech.

Obviously, she did not like him at all. He was grumpy, impatient, sarcastic, sadistic and unpredictable.

But no use. She herself was not perfect. All people called her crazy, restless, and also sarcastic and unpredictable. Exactly like him. It was almost as if they were similar.

Still ... why?

Maybe it was because of his aura of power and grandeur. Like nothing in this universe could harm him.

There was also the fact that even though he has as much physical strength, he was able to so nimble and precise movements. Plus, he had a quick and insightful mind. It made her delighted.

Not to mention that he had a very nice looking too, with strong arms, pointy shoulders, sharp teeth, eyes the color of blood, clawed hands and broad chest. All this gave him an appearance of a predator. A gigantic and sexy metal predator.

Miko felt safe with him. Ironic, wasn't? She feels safe side of the leader Megatron. Him, who with a flick of the fingers could break all your bones. But he always knew how to control his strength very well. Always protecting from anyone who had the temerity to "play" with her.

Obviously others do not approve of their relationship. No matter how Miko tried to convince them that she had not gone mad or that Megatron was not using it. They did not believe. Not that Miko could blame them. At first they tried to avoid her and Megatron to meet. No avail. And then began to avoid her as she was a Decepticon spy. The only one who kept talking to her, was her partner-of-all-life, Bulkhead. And even when they began to speak, it was always a little awkward. Always ended in tears.

Miko could only say "Bulkhead, please do not cry. I will be all right."  
>And she strongly believed that.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY! The end sucks! Sorry, I could think anything different.<strong>

**I will se when I will make the next one.**

**Give me comments, please! **


	2. ow White Queen

**I had to redo this fanfic twice. Copyright reasons. I hope everything is all right now. **

**I don't own the characters or the song.**

* * *

><p><em>Stoplight lock the door<em>  
><em>Don't look back<em>  
><em>Undress in the dark<em>  
><em>And hide from you<em>  
><em>All of you<em>

_You'll never know the way your words have haunted me_  
><em>I can't believe you'd ask these things of me<em>  
><em>You don't know me, now and ever<em>

_You belong to me_  
><em>My Snow White Queen<em>  
><em>There's nowhere to run, so lets just get it over<em>  
><em>Soon I know you'll see<em>  
><em>You're just like me<em>  
><em>Don't scream anymore my love, cause all I want is you<em>

_Wake up in a dream_  
><em>Frozen fear<em>  
><em>All your hands on me<em>  
><em>I can't scream<em>

_I can't escape the twisted way you think of me_  
><em>I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep<em>  
><em>I don't sleep<em>

**_Snow White Queen__ (Evanescence)_**

She was running. She did not know where, but it did not matter "I have to get away from him!" was all she thought. It did not matter if she was naked in a dark place, completely unknown.

However, she arrived at a dead end. "No!" Cried desperately. That was not happening ... THAT COULD NOT BE HAPPENING !

"There's nowhere to run ..." the voice began to speak. Miko froze. He found her. "You should know, human, it is useless to run from me ... you are mine ... my queen."

"NO! I AM NOT YOURS! "cried terrified. She began to feel his hands on her body. Were cold as ice cubes. And his fingers were sharp as knives. She struggled, it was like fighting a whole mountain, but had to run, had to fight, had to do something!

"I told you," he spoke as if reading his thoughts, "you can not escape me, you belong to me." His red eyes flashed with malice.

"NO! BULKHEAD! SOCORRO! "Screamed.

"Stop calling for this autobot. He will not come. No one will come. "

"No ... please ..." begged. Why? Why was this happening?

"That's right. No need to shout, my love. I just want you ... Miko "

Miko

Miko!

MIKO !

"MIKO! WAKE UP! "Jack yelled.

Miko woke. Was sweating and panting, as if running miles. All bots were looking base, with a mixture of curiosity and fear.

"What happened?" Stammered.

"You had a nightmare. It did not take even 10 minutes and you had already started to scream. Gave us a scare. Ratchet thought you were having a seizure. "Jack said looking with pity for her friend.

Miko sat puffing. "Sorry about that, guys. In recent days I have had these ... nightmares. They are driving me crazy. "He sighed. And the worst was that she felt the beginning of tears in her eyes.

"Come here, Miko." Bulkhead said, calling his little partner. He took it and put it toward his spark "No need to worry. I promise no one will hurt you, Miko. "

"Thanks, Bulk." Thanked. But deep down, she did not know if in real life he could stop the monster that haunted his dreams. Not even Optimus had succeeded.

But she would not say that. She did not want the autobots knew of his nightmares. She felt so dirty ... for dreaming something like that, even being your unconscious.

She would deal with them alone! They were just nightmares ... right?

* * *

><p><strong>Man! This song creep's me out! But still, I can't stop listen. This chapter was a little strange, because it seems that is not necessarily Megatron that Miko is dreaming. Seem to be any other Decepticon. Well, details.<br>Although that Megatron was the only Decepticon that Optimus could never really beat, so I guess I was unable give a hint.**


End file.
